The Path to Freedom
by Brambsie
Summary: Oak, a young she-cat, has successfully escaped the battle of all of the cats. There are little left alive, but she wants to make sure that there can be some way that the rest of the cats can get along with at least little harmony, as well as finding some cat in her family. Will she fulfill her quest? First book in the series, Enchanted Oak. Rated T for some fighting.


"Have you seen mother recently?" One of the she-cats that was running asked.

The other she-cat beside her replied with a no.

The two faced each other in shock. "We have to find her!" One of the two she-cats exclaimed. She was an elegant fluffy brown she-cat with brown eyes.

"We can't get over there without getting into a fight. We'll have to act like we are in a fight," The other one said, a tan she-cat with green eyes.

The two charged into each other and tumbled around, looking around while acting as if they were in battle, but they were dodging every single attack. Nobody took notice of them because they were on the ground and fighting, which probably meant that one would die soon and the next would be challenged by several.

One cat did not care though. A tom with white fur and black spots cut into the two's fake battle, by scratching the tan she-cat's ear.

_Spruce! _The brown she-cat thought. She quickly unsheathed her claws and quickly charged into the tom. She remembered seeing this tom once, his name was Spotte. He was an acquaintance of hers as a kitten.

"Spotte!" The she-cat hissed. She hated having to fight him, but she knew it was for the best. The she-cat got right in his face and was able to scratch his chin before he pushed her away. She rolled over, trying not to bump into the other battling cats.

"Ork, it has to be done," Spotte hissed at the she-cat.

She growled. "My name isn't even Ork, it's Oak!"

The she-cat ripped her claws into his sides. She watched as the blood started to stain his precious white fur. She also saw the pain on his face. He tried to shake it off, but too much blood was being lost. He was not that stable now.

She quickly got the chance to scratch around his neck, which was even worse for him. The tom began to cough, and once she ran into him once again, he fell and was not able to get back up. She bit around where his heart was, then scratched him a little longer.

"Thank-you, Oak," Spruce blushed.

She disgracefully looked over at the dead tom. She knew this cat. The world was just so evil, and life mattered more then friends at this moment. Her best friends could probably kill her any moment now.

All of the cats in the whole country where most likely here, there was no escaping until you won it all.

That was Spruce and Oak's goal.

"Mother!" Oak shouted out after looking around a little more. Right in front of them was their mother fighting with two cats.

They looked strong. Her mother was able to stand through it, but would Oak and Spruce be strong enough to save her?

"Go for the gray one, I got the black one," Oak said, taking on the stronger looking one. After all, she was the best fighter in her family, she had to be able to beat this cat.

She tried to remember if she saw him before. Once she got to his face, she did not remember him. Good.

"How dare you!" Oak hissed under her breath quietly, then charged at the tom's side unexpectedly, for him. He fell to the ground. Oak quickly scratched him by the neck as she had the time. He quickly rolled over, pinning her down, and raised a paw. She lifted her head to bite the paw as hard as she could, feeling his blood flowing and staining her teeth. He jerked away for just enough time for the she-cat to get out of the hold. She did not have time to jump onto his back though. The black tom swiped his claws against her pelt, giving her a few scratches on her side. She bit her lip, looking at the tom. She shouldn't have been able to get scratched so easily!

But yet, he was such a strong tom, she should have figured. She wasn't the strongest cat in the world.

She had to shake it off, he was shaking his small scratches off. It wasn't anything to pay attention to.

At the side of them, the two heard a yowl. They both turned to see that the gray she-cat that her sister was fighting had lost. _That was easy... _Oak thought. _Is Spruce stronger then I thought, or is the she-cat that she was fighting weak?_

She did not have to worry about that now. The tom she was fighting looked like he was upset to the bone, a terrible, but great time to attack him. She charged into him, having the tom bump into several other cats, but it seemed as if the two did not care at all.

She scratched deeply into his chest once that had happened. The tom seemed as if he was about to become unconscious. Good. That's what she needed.

The unsteady tom was able to get a few small more scratches on her before she got ready for one of the biggest moves.

She looked at her claws, making sure they were nice and sharp, then, she rapidly slashed her claws against the tom's face, successfully blinding him. She was having good luck, but she looked around, seeing the weaker cats going down, and the stronger ones staying alive still. She took a big breath, she might not be able to win this for her family and friends.

Well, the friends that were still by her side.

She left the hopeless tom there, not wanting to finish him off completely. That could be some other cat's job.

"Mother, sister, come on, we have to leave the battleground!" She whispered once she got back to them.

"I cannot survive long enough to get out," Her mother croaked. "Look at my wounds."

"No, mother, no!" Oak cried.

"Thank-you my darlings, for letting me live long enough to see your beautiful faces once again. I am going to give you an order. Survive. Leave the battleground and run as far as you can, never look back again. Try to find any other cats that have managed to escape and make peace with them. Go now, my beloved daughters," She said.

The sisters wanted to reject their mother's orders and bring them with her, but they knew that this had to be done. "Bye mother, we love you," Oak said.

"We love you so much." Spruce added.

Oak glanced at Spruce. "We cannot be seen getting out together. On the twentieth sunrise after this, go to our favorite lake if you are still alive. You too, mother."

The brown she-cat looked at the tan she-cat for several moments. Oak finally closed her eyes and took a big breath, and when she opened them, she saw her sister running off.

"Go," her mother said.

Oak nodded. _For my mother, and for my sister, I shall do this! _She thought to herself. She had to see her sister on the twentieth sunrise. Maybe even her mother, as well!

If her sister was still alive, she did not want to disappoint her. She had to be there.

Oak did as her mother said and did not turn back. She ducked low and blasted through the crowd of cats, getting scratched here and there, but it did not matter much. _Never look back, keep on running until you can't anymore! _

At the thought of everything, her mother, her father, her sister, her family, her friends, Spotte, the black cat, the gray cat, her enemies, everyone, it made her go quicker.

Less and less cats started to appear. She was glad, she was about to get out of here alive!

"Ah!" She shouted suddenly, as a cat knocked her down to the ground.

_No! _She thought to herself. She kicked him with her hind legs, which made him a little unstable. She was able to get one arm out of the pin then, and hit one of his so that he could tip to the other side. She quickly sped out and yelled while giggling, "Later!"

She soon went out of sight of the battle, and hoped that her sister was doing the same. She knew she had to keep on running though. Running, running, running, that was all she could focus on.

Soon, the sun had started to set, and the she-cat lost all of her energy. She fell onto the dirt and sighed, hoping she got far enough. Oak thought to herself, she couldn't yell for anyone because the battle was still going on. She looked around, and didn't see much moss, but she did see several trees around.

She used the rest of the little energy she had to climb the tree and get onto a branch.

The she-cat closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep, thankful that she was still alive.


End file.
